<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy, He's Sick by Phantom_Nightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800024">The Boy, He's Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz'>Phantom_Nightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grian is sick, M/M, Overworking, Sickfic, Sleep, TLC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian over works himself and Mumbo and Iskall take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>(I am unaware if there is another work that has a similar title. -PN)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian &amp; mumbo jumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy, He's Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian was working on his mansion for three days straight, though this morning was a little different. From the constant working and not taking care of himself, he managed to grow a small cold and become overly tired. As he was working on his mansion, mindlessly placing blocks, he didn't even hear or see the two hermits who flew above him and sat themselves upon one of Grians' towers and watched the small hermit work.</p><p><br/>"Is he okay?" Iskall asked, "He looks a lot more pale than usual."</p><p>"He really does. Let's watch him for a little before we try and snap him out of it." Mumbo said.</p><p>"Mumbo, he's your boyfriend. Shouldn't you, I don't know, talk to him?" Iskall chuckled.</p><p>"Usually when he's in a zone, he stays there. I've kinda learned it's best to let him do him." Mumbo replied as he looked down at teh red shirted figure, "Though he does look a little unsteady on his feet."</p><p><br/>Grian being Grian, as he was placing blocks, and suddenly became unsteady on his feet and fell off the edge, he heard faint voices call his name, as the ground came closer he gasped and activated his elytra at the last second and landed both feet on the ground then leaned himself against the back of the mansion and slid down to the ground, burying his head in his knees as he did so. As he was breathing he quickly felt hands on his shoulders and back.</p><p><br/>"-an.."</p><p>"-rian..!"</p><p>"GRIAN!" </p><p>The last shout snapped Grian out of his small trance and gasp for breath.</p><p>"Mumbo? Iskall? What's..." Grian started, but was interrupted by a yawn, "What's up?"</p><p>"Grian... Are you okay?" Mumbo asked, "You literally just fell off the back of your mansion."</p><p>"I'm fine.." He chuckled, then immediately going into a coughing fit. He groaned as he put his head down on his forearms. </p><p>"You... Don't sound good." Iskall said, "Are you sick?"</p><p>"I.. I don't think so." Grian mumbled. Mumbo put his hand on his cheek and forehead.</p><p>"Grian, you're burning up, and your skin is clammy. Come on, let's get you back to your hobbit hole so that you can sleep." Mumbo said, picking up the small hermit. He motioned Iskall to follow him over to Grians' hobbit hole.</p><p> </p><p>As the three got there, Grian fell asleep on the walk over, Mumbo laid Grian down in the bed and pulled the blanket over him. Grian groaned and grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to him, wrapping himself up tightly. Iskall pulled out a bucket of water while Mumbo pulled out some wool. Dipping the wool in the chilled water, he slightly dabbed it on Grians' forehead.</p><p>"Iskall, can you hit up Xisuma and ask him to come here?" Mumbo asked.</p><p>"Yeah. On it." Iskall replied, opening his chats.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Hey, X</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Hey, Iskall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Are you busy?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Not at the moment, why?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Grians' sick, can you meet Mumbo and I at his hobbit hole?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Yeah sure</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;GTWScar&gt; Poor kid, give him some TLC for me!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; will do</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I think he overworked himself." Mumbo said, "He usually never gets like this."</p><p>"There's a first time for everything, I guess." Iskall replied, kneeling next too Mumbo.</p><p><br/>A few minutes later Xisuma came flying in.</p><p>"Hey boys. How's Grian?" Xisuma asked.</p><p>"Well, he's sleeping okay." Mumbo said, "I can't exactly give an accurate answer on how he is doing."</p><p>"Fair enough." Xisuma said, "I'm gonna run back to my base and get some cold medicine."</p><p>"Thanks X." Mumbo and Iskall said in unison. </p><p> </p><p><br/>As the day went on, giving Grian some medicine while he slept, and just continued to watch over him. By the next time Grian awoke, it has been two days.</p><p><br/>Grian rolled onto his back as he slowly woke up. He groaned as he woke with a migraine.</p><p>"Hey, Grian."</p><p>Grian looked over at the figure to his left, the one who spoke to him.</p><p>"Mumbo?" Grian asked, "What's.. going on?"</p><p>"You've been asleep for two days." Mumbo replied, "When was the last time you slept?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"That's what I thought." Mumbo replied, "I think you over-worked yourself dude. Good thing is that your colour is normal again."</p><p>Grian sighed as he shrunk down again. "It's a good assumption." He chuckled.</p><p>"You need to learn to sleep, Grian." Mumbo chuckled, "You worry me sometimes."</p><p>"Sorry." Grian apologized.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Mumbo said handing him a piece of bread to eat. Grian took it thankfully and ate it as Xisuma walked in.</p><p>"Well, Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." He teased.</p><p>"Was I cute?" Grian teased back.</p><p>"Grian.." Mumbo said, his voice acting as a warning.</p><p>"How're you feeling G?" Xisuma asked.</p><p>"Better than I was three days ago. So that's good." Grian replied.</p><p>"Yeah, but still get some rest, your fever broke not too long ago." Xisuma said, "I don't wanna see, Grian died in the chat."</p><p>"Thanks, X." Grian chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>